


Les nuits sans nom - Banana Fish

by HaruCarnage



Series: Atelier Drabbles du Collectif NoName [8]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Série de drabbles. UN thème, sept minutes pour l'écrire telles sont les règles de l'atelier du Collectif NoName.





	1. Fautif

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il était le fautif dans cette histoire, c'était par sa présence que certaines choses se sont passé. Eiji s'en voulait. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi fasciné par Ash. Il ne serait pas là. Il lâcha un soupir. Il était trop tard pour tant de choses. Il aimerait parfois avoir le pouvoir de remonter le temps pour sauver Shorter, mais aussi ce gamin dont il avait presque oublié le nom. Il mit ses mains sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas voulu être un poids pour cet homme, mais un appui sur lequel il aurait pu s'appuyer. L'épaule sur laquelle il aurait pleuré.


	2. Eloquant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yut-Lung riait, comme un fou. Il savait que son plan avait foiré. Mais il ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point ; il échouerait dans ses plans. Il avait perdu des choses précieuse, la seule chose qui lui restait, c'était sa fierté. Et encore. Il devra se montrer encore plus éloquent pour convaincre Sing de le suivre. Heureusement, un défi comme celui-ci l'amusait. Que serait un jeu sans sa part de suspens ? Rien de plus qu'un moment de plus où il s'ennuyait. Et il détestait ce genre d'instant. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que ça. Le monde avait un nouveau joueur.


	3. Champ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ash serrait les poings. Il se détestait. Il était blessé, c'était normal qu'il soit plus faible. Mais il ne devait pas oublier que la liberté ne viendrait pas à lui. Il devait explorer d'autres champs de possibilités. Se plonger dans un autre style de réflexion. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il passerait donc par la case charme. Il avait de la chance d'être joli garçon, au point de rendre bisexuel quelques hétéros. Il en avait des preuves et pas qu'une fois. Il avait encore le souvenir douloureux imprégné dans son cerveau. Il aurait aimé cette vie simple, mais il ne l'avait jamais eue.


	4. Vandalisme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sony n'était pas à ce stade-là. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et il s'était juré de jamais le faire. Vandaliser les murs ou les voitures. C'était pour les petites frappes. Il n'était pas un petit voyou. Il était le chef d'une bande rattaché de loin à la filiale chinoise. Parce que Yut-lung était trop puissant pour l'ignorer. Et il ne devait pas nier avoir certaines racines de ce pays. C'était sa fierté, comme son ancien chef, il était en partie chinois. Il se souviendrait, sa vie entière de son ancien chef, assassiné à cause d'une drogue. Ce souvenir qui l'empoissonnait à présent...


	5. Carnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Max lâcha un soupir. Il avait commencé à travailler comme journaliste pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ami, Griffin. Maintenant qu'il savait, son carnet était rempli de nom. Celui de Dino Golzine était tête de tout ça. Mais il n'avait pas encore toutes les preuves pour le faire tomber. C'est pour ça, en autres, qu'il aidait Ash du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le jeune homme lui faisait un peu confiance, car c'était à lui qu'il avait demandé de jouer le rôle de père. Il aurait été son véritable papa, il aurait tout fait pour que son fils ne tourne pas comme ça. Quand cette spirale s'arrêtera ?


	6. Pencher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il n'avait pas compris, les sentiments qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Tout ça, de quoi de pencher sur une autre vision. Mais pouvait-il les arrêter ? Avait-il envie de stopper la machine ? Non, mille fois non. Il courrait pour le retrouver. Il le ferait autant qu'il faudrait pour le prendre dans les bras. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses pieds. Eiji était un homme têtu, il le prouvait encore en tenant tête à des mafieux sans scrupule, lui et Ash contre le monde entier. Avec la promesse qu'un jour la paix serait leur quotidien, loin des intrigues bien trop complexes.


	7. Broderies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il passait une main sur sa veste. Il n'était jamais attentif aux détails d'ordinaire. Mais sous les broderies savantes se cachait un de ses biens les plus précieux. Une photo, celle d'Ash, Shorter et Skip souriant. Pour lui, elle valait tout l'or du monde. Un monde qu'il tentait de refaire pour ce blond mystérieux. Eiji se sentait un peu responsable de lui. C'était lui l'aîné. Et pourtant les épreuves qu'avait traverser le Lynx de New-York l'avait fait mûrir trop vite. Il n'y avait qu'à ses côtés qu'il retrouvait un peu son côté enfantin. Un peu taquin, affectueux et drôle. Ce jeune homme méritait mieux comme vie.


	8. Douceur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Ses mains d'une douceur infinie, Ash s'endormit rapidement, rassuré d'avoir une personne aussi calme et douce pour apaiser ses nuits. Il sait qu'Eiji ne lui fera rien. Il est bien trop innocent pour tenter de le toucher comme d'autres l'ont fait. Tous ces gestes étaient empreints de cette affection. C'était apaisant. Il se sentait coupable de l'aimer juste pour ça. Car pour lui, cet attachement qu'il avait pour ce Japonais, s'en était. C'est pour ça qu'il avait fait tout pour l'éloigner, mais il était resté. Pour lui. Un jour, il embrasserait ce garçon comme il mérite. Devenant une part de son être, son âme-soeur.


End file.
